A personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”) generally includes a storage for storing data. The data can be stored on an external storage device attached to the PC or connected via a network. JP-A-2005-301752 describes a file management method for a shared file stored on a server connected to a client via a network.
In a PC having Microsoft Windows (Registered Trademark) as an operating system, an internal drive (a drive for an internal storage such as a built-in disk drive) is recognized as the C drive by default. In contrast, an external drive (a drive for an external storage such as an external disk) attached to the PC for expanding memory capacity is recognized as the D drive by default.
A default folder in the internal drive, e.g., a “My Documents” is most commonly used by a user of the PC as a destination to store data. Specifically, it is the most common practice for the user to create a new folder below “My Documents.”
However, when the storage area assigned to “My Documents” becomes full or nearly full, the user needs to store data in another folder in the same internal drive or in another drive (e.g., an external drive).
For instance, in a case where an additional drive, such as an external drive, is used as a drive allocated to the new folder in place of the “My Documents” folder, when the user creates a new folder, the new folder is recognized as another drive that is not the C drive. Although it is possible to create a shortcut as a link to the new folder, a target drive is not recognized as a folder by the shortcut, which deteriorates the user's operability.